Uniquely You
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: Morgan and Reid have been dating for three months now and Morgan wonders what is it about him that Reid likes so much. So Reid decides to name 10 reasons why. Random, fluffy one-shot. SLASH!


**Hello again! So I wrote this out of sheer randomness and the fact that I couldn't sleep. Funny thing is that I've been writing this in a small notebook for a while now :)**

**This random piece of romance is probably one of the fluffier things I've written for Criminal Minds. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, then I'd be living in a mansion having a pool party with the Criminal Minds cast XD**

**Warnings: suggestive themes/sexual innuendo, SLASH! ;)**

* * *

It was a simply beautiful Sunday morning at the park: children were playing, parents were relaxing, people walked their dogs, and joggers exercised while listening to music. Everyone was enjoying the blissful atmosphere as well as each other's company as the sun beam brightly in a clear blue sky, winking with radiant warmth.

As it was, Dr. Spencer Reid was sitting on a nearby bench reading. His hazel eyes quickly scanned the pages of Dante's Inferno, his silky brown locks slightly covering them and casting a mild shadow over his face.

His sharp focus on his book took his attention away from the environment surrounding him, the literary world embracing him with their comforting presence. As Reid read his book, he was unaware of the figure approaching him from behind.

He gasped as a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around his chest for a hug, "Hey Pretty Boy."

Reid turned around and was met with a pair of warm lips kissing his. When he was allowed to breathe, he laughed and said, "Morgan, you startled me!"

Derek Morgan chuckled and took a seat next to him, "Yeah I did." Then he pulled the young man in for another kiss.

When they pulled away, Reid lightly pouted, "What is it with you and sneaking up on me?! I've noticed that you like to do that!"

Morgan grinned, "Aw c'mon everyone likes their relationship to be full of surprises. Besides, it's always worth seeing the look on your face—you know you're really cute when you're surprised."

"Am I?" Reid playfully cocked an eyebrow before pecking Morgan on the lips, "You're late, you know."

"No I'm not—I'm just not early. Besides Reid, if I really _was_ late, then you would've been done with that book already," he replied gesturing to Dante's Inferno as his grin of amusement caused Reid to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah so what took you so long, macho man?"

"I just lost track of time, that's all. I wanted to look good before I got here so I took a nice…long…hot shower."

Morgan raised a suggestive eyebrow that incited a beguiled giggle from Reid. "And you didn't call me? I could've joined you."

"Hmmm…I like the sound of that. Maybe after lunch you can come by my place and we'll share a shower…you know to save water and all. Besides, I think I missed some spots."

"Sounds like a plan," Reid chuckled before planting a loving, passionate kiss upon the older man who eagerly returned it.

They were suddenly cut off by an audible sigh. When they pulled apart, they noticed a striking, voluptuous red-haired girl standing a few feet from their bench, positioned in what appeared to be a lunge. Her glittering green eyes expressed disappointment but when she realized that they were looking at her, she lightly blushed and hurriedly jogged off.

Reid stared after her, puzzled, "What was that about?"

Morgan shrugged, "Beats me, but if I had to guess, I'd think she was checking us out."

"How do you figure that?"

Morgan flashed him a dazzling, heart-pounding grin, "I sort of observed her jogging nearby but she stopped when she saw us and then began to stretch. I think she was trying to get us to notice her but she sure was disappointed to see that the two of us are taken."

"You mean she was disappointed that _you_ were taken," Reid corrected him. "After all out of the both of us, she was most likely checking you out."

"What do you mean? She was checking you out too seeing that you are the best damn good-looking guy here."

Reid smiled knowingly at his partner's flirtatious yet genuine grin, "To you, maybe, but I think she was more turned on by your athletic physique. I know I am." He scooted closer, allowing Morgan to put an arm around him and hold him close.

"Don't tease me like that Reid," Morgan said playfully, "you know I have little restraint." Then he sensually pressed his lips to the side of his pale neck and rested his hand on his thigh, trailing upwards. Blushing with delight, Reid chuckled and moved his head so that his lips met Morgan's. Grinning with approval, Morgan deepened the kiss and pulled his lover closer, eager for more.

The two kissed for a while, enjoying one another's tantalizing taste, before they were forced apart to breathe. Reid felt his face flush with exhilaration and was thrilled to see Morgan blissfully dazed.

Catching his eye, Morgan lovingly held his gaze, "Damn, you're beautiful."

Reid shyly looked down only for his chin to be gently grabbed and pulled up so he can meet a pair of captivating, warm chocolate eyes. "I mean it Reid, you're absolutely amazing—just perfect."

Touched by the honesty in his alluring brown orbs, Reid sighed with content and pressed a soft kiss to flawless lips, "No, you are—you don't know how lucky I am to have you as my best friend and boyfriend."

"No, _I _am. Out of all the people you could've been with, you chose to go out with me. You don't know how special that makes me feel."

Perplexed by his statements, Reid inquired, "What do you mean?"

Morgan chuckled as if the answer was obvious, "Face it Reid, you could've had anyone you wanted, guy or girl. You're just so uniquely you that it's hard to see why anyone _wouldn't_ want to be with you. You could literally be dating anyone you wanted yet you're with me. That makes me feel pretty damn extraordinary."

Touched and momentarily rendered speechless, Reid just smiled and shook his head, "Why would I be dating anyone else? There's no one I'd rather be with."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why _are_ you with me, Reid?"

Reid easily answered, "Simple, because I like you." Unknown to Morgan, Reid wanted to say so more than 'I like you'; he wanted to say 'I love you' but was afraid that Derek wouldn't be ready for that and he feared the possibility of those three little words scaring off the best thing that ever happened to him.

Morgan nodded before asking, "Well okay, why?"

"Pardon?"

"Reid, we've been dating for nearly three months now and we've known each other for years. What is it about me that you like?"

The young man thought for a moment, "Well there's an abundant of things that I like about you. For instance, I like how you have a bottle of shampoo in your restroom even though I doubt you use it." He lightly smiled as Morgan grinned in response.

"Very funny smart guy but I keep that shampoo for when _you_ stay over and shower."

Reid chuckled before Morgan put his arm around him, "I'm being serious though, Reid. Why exactly do you like me?"

"There are many reasons why I like you, Morgan, there are just so many to name."

"Alright then, name ten."

"Ten? Really?" Reid asked with a quizzical stare.

"Yup, ten. Think you can handle that Pretty Boy?"

"Uh yeah…" Reid briefly hesitated to think," um well here's one reason: I like how you can bust down an Unsub's door with one kick."

Derek's eyes gleamed with surprised delight, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool and, uh, kinda hot; I get goose bumps when we're on a case."

Reid couldn't help but blush a bit as Morgan chuckled, "I should do it more often then."

"I wouldn't mind that." Then Reid embarrassedly cleared his throat, "Anyways, another reason why I like you is because you actually listen to me when I start to ramble. Even though I know you have no idea what I'm talking about, it's still nice that you make an effort to pay attention."

Morgan softly smiled and pulled him close, "Why wouldn't I? Everything you say is fascinating and besides, I might actually be able to understand your facts if I didn't space out so much."

Reid's confusion shifted to mildly insulted until Morgan adds, "Basically you lose me when you look my way or say my name; it's hard to focus after that."

Reid blushed and smiled softly before gently pecking Morgan's lips, "You're charming, you know that?"

Morgan returned the kiss, "Yeah, I know. Is that another reason why you like me?"

Reid thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Sort of yet not exactly; I like how you talk about your mom and sisters. Whenever they come up in conversation, you tend to glow and you mention them so fondly that it's just so…nice."

Morgan unconsciously began to play with the strands of Reid's hair, "Well we only had each other growing up so of course I'm close with them. I mean we were always close but ever since my dad…"

When he couldn't continue, Reid took ahold of his hand and brushed a thumb over his knuckles. Morgan smiled and intertwined their hands, "The holidays are coming up, you know. Maybe after you see your mom you can come visit me and my family in Chicago."

Reid was briefly caught off guard before smiling widely, "I'd love to!"

Morgan beamed, "Great! I'd love for you to meet Sarah, Desiree, and my momma. They'd love you! And I'd like to show you the city too. It'll be pretty damn awesome."

Reid grinned at his enthusiasm, "Sounds great! I can't wait to see Chicago!"

"_And_," Morgan continued with a sly smile, "knowing that my momma won't have you staying at a hotel, she'll insist that you stay with us…which means you and I get to share my room."

He suggestively raised his brow and caused Reid to chuckle, "Oh please, with how loud you snore, I'd rather stay at a hotel."

Morgan's appalled expression incited a laugh, "What?! I do _not_ snore!"

"Yeah you do! If you or I ever spend the night together, then it never fails that you'll start snoring once you're deeply asleep. I can even _name_ each of the nights when I woke up to your persistent snoring!"

At Morgan's mildly offended pout, Reid adds, "But believe it or not, it's, uh, actually another reason why I like you. I'll admit that at first I was irritated but then I got used to it, even developing a soft spot for it, I suppose."

Morgan looked at him for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief, "I'm not sure if I'm more amazed by the fact that I actually snore or that you actually _like_ it."

Reid giggled, "It's cute."

Morgan softened and lightly kissed his nose, "I've been called many things before but never cute…I like it."

Reid smiled, "I'm glad you do."

"So are there other things about me that you like and find cute?"

Reid briefly thought before chuckling, "Well maybe this next reason isn't cute but I still like it; I like that you're incredibly and utterly stubborn."

"What?! Okay I can handle that I snore but I am _definitely_ not stubborn!"

Reid laughed, "Yes, you are. I mean, you refuse to let anyone behind the wheel of your car, including me, you refuse to admit when you're wrong, you refuse to give up in both good and pointless situations, and you refuse to go 'Dutch' on our dates; I have to practically fight with you to pay part of the bill."

Morgan looked at him incredulously before chuckling, "Well _excuse_ me for being a gentleman."

"A stubborn gentleman," Reid corrected with a light-hearted grin.

Morgan couldn't help but smile in return, "Fine, Spencer, I'm stubborn—so what's reason number six?"

Reid momentarily mused and thought of something that made him blush, "Well I like how you say my name."

Morgan gradually smiled with joy, "You don't say…what exactly do you mean?"

"Well…I just like it when you say my first name or my surname or the nicknames you come up for me like 'Pretty Boy' and even when you occasionally refer to me as 'kid'. I just…like how it sounds from you—it's enchanting."

Morgan grinned and then leaned in close so that his lips brushed over Reid's ear, "Hmmm, that's interesting. For the record, I like it when you say my name too—especially when you _scream_ it out at night."

Reid's blush deepened as his husky voice sent warm breath against his cool skin, "Stubborn alpha male."

Morgan chuckled with amusement and pulled back slightly, "Back to the stubborn, eh? Alright then Pretty Boy, what else do you like about me?"

"Well, I like how you're technically 2nd in command alongside Rossi."

Reid smiled at Morgan's puzzled expression, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Hotch trusts you to be unit chief and lead the team whenever he's gone; it shows a lot about your character and I admire you for it."

Morgan's expression softened, "Thanks Reid, I'm flattered."

"Yeah no problem—besides, I dig a man in charge."

His sly smile caused Morgan to grin brighter, "I knew that already. Although the other night you seemed eager to tell me what to do…where to go…"

Reid's initial retreating blush returned for an encore and he muttered something incoherently. Morgan merely laughed and held him close, "Alright, so why else do you like me _other_ than for my amazing skills in bed?"

Reid smiled and dryly remarked, "Watch yourself or your largely inflated ego might explode; it's pretty big as it is."

"My ego isn't the _only_ thing that you think is pretty big."

"Morgan!" Reid instantly turned red and he hurriedly looked around the park. "We're out in public!"

Derek laughed, "Aw no one's listening to us! And besides, I'm just teasing…even if it's true."

As Reid scowled at him, Morgan continued, "So seriously though, what's the 8th reason why you like me?"

"Well I also like how you and Garcia flirt on a daily basis."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah it's pretty amusing. I've heard Garcia call you things like 'stud muffin', 'chocolate god', 'handsome knight', and 'doll face' while you refer to her as 'baby girl', 'hot momma', or 'sweetheart'. It's cute whenever you two have fun like that; the day just never seems complete without a flirtatious quip from you and a sexual remark from her."

Morgan grinned with satisfaction, "You're right, it doesn't. It's ironic that you like it though seeing that it's more likely that you'd get jealous than amused."

Reid playfully rolled his eyes, "In several cases regarding _other_ relationships maybe but not in _this_ case. I know that you two are just teasing each other and I like that you're both close and comfortable enough to do so."

He thought for a moment, "Which brings up the next reason why I like you—I like that people in general are comfortable with you."

Mildly confused, Morgan asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Derek, I've noticed that it doesn't take long for you to talk with someone before they grow comfortable around you; you just make people feel so at ease and I'm not just referring to adults, I mean everyone: adults, children, teenagers, and elderly folks alike. I've noticed that even animals, especially dogs, tend to be relaxed when you're nearby. I mean as it is, all animals have this natural, almost human-like capability to recognize a decent character from an indecent one, like how they can often sense a natural disaster of some sort. By the way, did you know that studies have recorded animals perceiving immediate threats from as early as the late 18th century to the early 19th century? It's amazing how they're more aware of their surrounding than a seemingly superior human being. They were able to apprehend earthquakes even before the term seismology was ever coined!"

Reid suddenly paused his small, impassioned factoid and bit his lower lip, "Uh sorry about that. My point is that you're just a likeable person; people just sense that you're a good person and automatically trust you. _That's_ what I meant before I, uh, rambled…I lost you, didn't I?"

Morgan looked at him with such a blissful sense of wonder, "You had me at 'Derek'."

Reid smiled softly and released a content sigh, prompting a smile from Morgan as he gave him a breathtaking kiss. When they pulled apart, Morgan inquired, "Alright, Pretty Boy, so what's the 10th and final reason why you like me?"

Still slightly dazed, Reid took a moment before replying, "Hmmm…well I really like that you know things."

"Know things?"

"Yeah, like how you know how to cook, how to play football, how to profile, how to lead the team, how to kick down doors, how to take care of Clooney, how to make someone feel special, how to make people laugh, and well…how to kiss." He briefly paused to blush, "You're just…knowledgeable and I like that about you."

For a while Morgan stared at him with a bewildered, love-struck grin on his face, beyond flattered before it shifted to a flirty grin, "You like the way I kiss, huh? You mean like this?" He pressed a kiss to Reid's temple.

The young man smiled, "Yes."

"Yeah? How about like this?" He pressed another one to Reid's cheek which flushed in response.

"Of course."

"And how about here?" Morgan lastly kissed his neck and started leaving a trail of light kisses that travelled up his neck, onto his jaw, and finally coming to rest on his soft lips, leaving a path of tingled heat in their wake. Their lips moved against one another's as they took in one another's taste, each other's ecstasy.

When they pulled apart, Reid breathlessly said, "_Especially_ there."

Morgan's zealous grin slowly fell into confusion, "Wait…when I asked you why you liked me, I meant that I wanted to know what traits about me that you liked—don't get me wrong though, I'm flattered by the things you said, but those are more of habits and quirks."

Reid was perplexed until he laughed and gave Morgan a knowing smile, "Uh, Derek those quirks are exactly the reasons why I like you—those things make you who you are and I like you for just being you, Derek Morgan…one of the most remarkable people I've ever met. Those ten things and so many others make you extraordinary. You're just so uniquely you."

Morgan beamed with satisfaction and he feverishly kissed Reid who passionately returned the vigor. As Morgan pulled him close with his hands placed securely around his waist, Reid brought his hands up to cup Morgan's strong jaw, eager for more contact. Their kiss practically screamed their affection and devotion for one another in that quaint little park.

Once they pulled apart, they tenderly rested their foreheads on each other's. They looked into one another's eyes, both breathing heavily, and Reid was spellbound over how beautiful Morgan's eyes were as they glowed with life.

Instantly he was reminded of all the mornings when he had happily woken up in Derek's arms, the times when Morgan cooked for him, all the movies they've seen together, all the kisses they've shared, the playful teasing between them, the serious conversations they've had, the understanding they have for one another, the moments when Morgan looked at him in such a way that made his heart flutter.

"I love you Derek."

He instantly froze as Morgan looked caught off guard at his automatic statement. He hadn't meant to say that aloud, it was supposed to remain in his thoughts.

But saying it then just felt so right…so perfect.

He felt complete.

Just as Reid was thinking that he made a mistake, Morgan gradually smiled in a way that he's never seen before—it held a unique sense of euphoria and majestic rapture. "I love you too, Spencer."

Reid widely grinned and then fervently pulled him in for another mind-blowing kiss, which was just as enthusiastically returned.

Never before had the sun shined so warmly, had the sky seem so blue, had the grass smell so fresh, had the children on the playground sound so sweet and innocent.

Never before had Reid been so happy to hear Morgan say his name, especially along with the four words he had always longed to hear.

_I love you too._

He could get used to hearing this every day.

Sort of like Morgan's snoring.

The End

* * *

**Heh, well those are some of Reid's favorite things about Morgan! And mine too ;) **

**What do you like about him?**

**Alright! Thanks for reading this piece of random fluff! I appreciate it! :D**

**P.S I'll have "Call Me Lucifer" up soon! I promise! :)**


End file.
